Trust
by Rising Inferno
Summary: Lita finds her having to tag with the one and only Rabid Wolverine. Will she be able to trust him in this match or will the memory of being in the Crossface make her cower in fear before one of the WWE's most dangerous men?


**Trust**

**Hey guys it been a while hasn't it? Thought I'd try something different so here is a friendly little one shot. **

Lita stood near the locker room door, gathering the courage to knock. She hesitated. She had a good reason to be hesitant. She was teaming with the Rabid Wolverine, Chris Benoit, tonight in an inter gender tag team match against Molly Holly and Kurt Angle. Before she could even gather an ounce of courage to even attempt to knock, the door opened revealing the current United States champion. His eyes landed on her straight away. He knew she was nervous, he could see it in her eyes. She had every right to be nervous, they didn't have the best past. "Are you ready?" Lita found out that no sound would come out of her mouth when she tried to answer him, so she settled for nodding her head instead. She didn't know him very well and from the times she had encountered him, most of them didn't go well. One encounter ended with her in the Crippler Crossface. This left her a little more than uneasy. Lita had to admit, that he was a great technical wrestler and she admired his skill and abilities in the ring. She had a lot of respect for him, but that didn't stop her from fearing him. He was Chris Benoit after all. He was the most vicious and aggressive wrestler she had seen in this business.

They started to make their way to the curtain as their match was coming up next. They stopped not too far from the curtain and watched the remainder of the current match on one of the TV's. John Cena vs Matt Hardy in a tables match. Lita and Matt had broken things off three weeks ago. The cheating asshole. Lita had caught Matt and Melina in a very compromising position in the locker room. Jeff had been out with a neck injury, so John, being the great friend he was, took it upon himself to beat the holy hell out of Matt and so far, he was doing a good job of it. Looked like he was having fun to. Chris was watching the match with intensity. He may not get along with John Cena, but he had hated Matt Hardy with a passion. A wide grin and a laugh was what came out of mouth when Matt went through two tables. Lita also held a smile on her face. Matt got everything he deserved. John also had a grin that went from ear to ear as he sent Matt through those tables.

After the ring was cleared of the broken tables and wood fragments, Molly Holly had made her entrance, the crowd booed, as they usually did for those who were heel at the time. Then Kurt Angle's theme music played, some people cheered while many booed, but when it came to that certain part in his theme, the entire crowd couldn't resist chanting 'You Suck'. As Lita heard her music begin to play, she went into the fearless, energetic character that she portrayed and exploded from behind the curtains to greet her many fans that cheered her name. As she entered the ring, Molly immediately tried to tackle her, but was held back by Angle. The crowd screamed and went wild as Chris Benoit's music was heard and they got even louder when the greatest technical wrestler was seen.

The match started off between the two women. Lita had Molly in a side headlock, which she managed to escape, but ran into a shoulder block. Lita whipped Molly into the turnbuckles and proceeded to use a Monkey Flip, which sent Molly halfway across the ring. Molly got back up with fierce determination and threw furious punches. Molly gained control and Irish Whipped Lita into the ropes near Angle in which he proceeded to knee her in the back, giving Molly the advantage. She crawled over to Lita and covered her, but Lita had kicked out at the count of two. Chris was anxious. He wanted to get into this match. He had a long standing rivalry with Kurt Angle and nothing could make his day any better than making Angle tap out. Molly had tossed Lita out of the ring near the announcers able. Angle went over to Lita while Molly had the referee distracted and attempted to apply the Ankle Lock. However, Angle's plan was thwarted when Chris charged toward Angle from behind and delivered a German Suplex. While Molly was still trying to distract the referee, Lita slowly climbed to the top turnbuckle and as Molly turned around, Lita performed her signature Litacanrana and made the tag to the impatient champion. Chris was able to wear down Angle fairly quickly. After the German Suplex on the outside of the ring by Chris, Angle had found himself unable to counter many moves or move fast enough. This allowed Chris to perform his signature three German Suplexes and then lock on the Crippler Crossface. Molly had come in to try and break the hold, but found herself suffering from a Twist of Fate and a Moonsult. The bell sounded, signalling the end of the match. Lita turned around to see Kurt Angle still tapping out.

"Here are your winners, Lita and the United States champion, Chris Benoit." As Lilian Garcia announced this, the crowd erupted. The referee raised their arms, signalling that they were the winners. Chris and Lita left the ring and headed to the back stage area. Chris had changed slightly in the years. Well the only thing that had changed was the fact that he did fight women. After putting Lita and Chyna into the crossface, he refused to do that anymore. He was still aggressive, he was the Rabid Wolverine after all. Chris had her back during the entire match. Lita smiled as Chris stopped them at the top of the ramp and raised their hands. He had changed, he proved that now and in the match and from that moment on, Lita knew. She knew that the lack of trust she had for was building quickly and at that point in time, she knew she could trust him.

**Hope you enjoyed this and sorry for not being very active J**


End file.
